Integrated circuits (ICs) may be implemented to perform specified functions. One type of IC is a programmable IC, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles may include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth. The various logic elements can be interconnected by a programmable interconnect structure that include a large number of interconnect segments between interconnect circuits programmable through static memory cells in a configuration memory. The interconnect segments and logic elements can be selectively interconnected using programmed interconnect circuits. Interconnect circuits can include transistor pass-gates that selectively connect an input node to an output node. Interconnect delay, such as that introduced by transistor pass-gates, can provide a significant bottleneck to FPGA performance.